


fly fast but don't crash

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: kyouhaba week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Hufflepuff Oikawa, Hufflepuff Yahaba, M/M, Quidditch, Slytherin Kuroo, Slytherin Kyoutani, Sports, kyoutani is a dumb dork and no one can tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyoutani is a sentimental fool; yahaba doesn't let ""feelings"" get in the way of a game; and oikawa is easily offended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fly fast but don't crash

**Author's Note:**

> for kyouhaba week day 2: magic ~~/training camp~~

The wind rushes through Kentarou’s hair and past his ears, whistling as he ducks down over his broom. The crowd roars in approval and he fights the urge to grin too widely. He needs the opposing team to stay scared of him for as long as he can.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees the Bludger he wants change paths abruptly. He swears and pulls the end of his broom. It swerves and, incredibly, he manages to stay on and keep a hold on his bat. He speeds towards the Bludger, which is chasing Hanamaki- the Slytherin chaser, who is also currently in possession of the Quaffle. As the gap closes, he goes over the other team in his head.

Sending the Bludger to either of the Hufflepuff Beaters would be completely pointless. Iwaizumi is too far away for it to be effective- although it might distract Oikawa long enough for someone to score... no that’s too mean, even for him. Besides, Iwaizumi could realistically just punch the Bludger. Now _there’s_ a mental image. No, Kentarou needs to send it the way of the Seeker; the Keeper (but that’s a risky move); or another Chaser.

He risks a glance down to the Hufflepuff Seeker: Yahaba Shigeru. Even that small glance causes his stomach to flutter. He can’t send the Bludger at him- he just can’t!

Instead, he lets go of his broom, grasps his bat with both hands, and hits the Bludger as hard as he can towards Oikawa Tooru- the Hufflepuff Keeper.

 

* * *

 

“That was beautiful!” Kuroo Tetsurou, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, roars with laughter at the end of the game. He slaps Kentarou on the back, and Kentarou tries not to stumble. He does give a small smirk.

“Yeah?” he asks. It comes out smug, but he really does want Kuroo’s feedback.

“Oh man, was it ever!” Kuroo laughs. “I don’t think I ever saw Oikawa look so offended!” He slaps Kentarou on the back once more and then moves on to the rest of the team, leaving Kentarou feeling oddly pleased with himself.

He continues along the path back up to the school. Oikawa stands a little farther away, surrounded by teammates and his fan group. He sticks his tongue out at Kentarou when he sees him. Kentarou just stares back blankly.

Someone in Hufflepuff yellow breaks away from the crowd and stalks towards Kentarou. His heart flutters and he takes several steps backwards when he realizes that the person storming towards him is none other than Yahaba Shigeru.

Kentarou would _like_ to say that he was never afraid of Yahaba. He _claims_ that he stopped being afraid in their third year. The truth is: he’s always slightly afraid of Yahaba; _especially_ when he has that look in his eye.

“ _What_ ,” Yahaba growls, leering over him. “Was that?” He only has three centimeters on Kentarou, but he can make it feel like a foot.

Kentarou manfully resists the urge to slouch. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he lies through his teeth.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about.” Yahaba snaps. He thumps Kentarou on the chest with the hand still holding his broom. “I can take a hit from a Bludger you know. Don’t let your feelings mess with your game sense.”

Kentarou’s shoulders tighten and he snaps defensively, “I know you can but I don’t want you to!” Yahaba’s face does an odd dance of surprise, irritation and something else Kentarou can’t really identify.

“You _dork_ ,” he sighs, almost accusatorily, and then kisses him. Kentarou kisses back, wrapping his arms around Yahaba’s waist as Yahaba’s wrap around his neck. It’s awkward with their brooms poking into each others’ backs but he can’t really be bothered.

“You dumb, overprotective dork,” Yahaba whispers as they pull away for a second. Kentarou just kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> a hogwarts au?? what a surprise *dramatic gasp*
> 
> side noter: maybe i should have saved this for tomorrow (prompt: different teams/sport swap). oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
